yandere_simulator_fanonfandomcom-20200214-history
Ryuji Sakaguchi
'''Ryuji Sakaguchi '''is an OC attending Yamano Highschool. Owned by Jaredof/Dakuni. Appearance Ryuji has brown, spiky hair. He has emerald green eyes, a small goatee, and a very large scar under his left eye, going from the nose to the cheek. He wears the default male uniform with a white martial arts headband and the red armband of leadership on his left arm. He's one of the tallest student in school, and is very heavy but muscular. Personality Since he has the Heroic persona, he will run up and try to pin down a murderer. If he notices a corpse, he will run to a teacher to call them. He fights-back with enormous strength, since he's the leader of the martial arts club. However he will strike a cute pose if a camera is aimed at him. Ryuji is know as a very martial arts enthusiast, always talking about it whenever he can. His role model is Bruce Lee. This boy is also described as very motivating and caring, at least for his club members. Generally, he's a friendly and open person. Background Ryuji was into martial arts since his childhood, watching many movies and series about the topic, and was a very enthusiast fan of Bruce Lee, years later taking his quotes as his own. This love was shared with his mother, but not his father, they weren't really close anyways. So Ryuji grew up with a very pronounced taste for martial arts, and to an extension sports, justice and friends. Of course, he joined a local dojo as soon as he could, and quickly became the top pupil of his club. He was praised by his teachers, respected by his peers and admired by his mom, and even won a regional tournament when he was 11. However, in school, it was different, he wasn't a very good student and his grades were only above the average. But Ryuji didn't care, he vowed his future life as a martial artist anyways. He went through middle school without any real events, he was improving day to day his skills, trying to keep his head above water about his grades, and was making a lot of friends throughout the course of the years. He was one of the most popular boys in school and attracted a lot of girls, but no one of them was interesting for him. This popularity followed him into Yamano Highschool, since a majority of the students were coming from the same middle school as him. During his first year, he earned his scar when trying to stop an assaulter in the street. The men was later arrested, but the highschooler ended up with a large scar on the face. But instead of crying about it, he stills sport it proudly. He joined the Martial Arts Club quickly, and became its leader very quickly too, after defeating the previous leader in a fight. He then took his position very seriously, and trained his members as much as he could with his motivational quotes from his childhood, and still does the same to this day, as popular as always. Relationships * Isamu Kuniharu : Ryuji dislikes his arrogant and vain side, but respects him for his desire to help his peers and his charisma. The two of them are on the same level of popularity, creating a rivalry of some sort. * His club members : He cares about all of them, and sees potential in each one. During club time, he trains them as much as he can, trying to learn them all of his skills. Quotes Category:Males Category:OCs Category:Jaredof's OCs Category:Martial Arts Club Category:Presidents Category:Heroic Category:Heterosexual